Friendly Jealousy
by Lumos-MischiefManaged-Nox
Summary: Garcia becomes worried when she finds out about Derek and Emily's relationship.


Friendly Jealousy

A/N: This has nothing to do with the show story line. I am just borrowing the characters and having a little fun with them :) Sorry for spelling mistakes. My friend Myr is super OCD and keeps bugging me about my terrible spelling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, actually I don't own anything.

Pairing: Morgan/Prentiss

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I love you!" Emily Prentiss called back into the apartment as she gathered her purse and coat, "I will be home after twelve. We are just having a girl's night in, so no need to get jealous."<p>

"Babe, whenever you leave I'm worried some guy is going to steal you away," Derek Morgan says coming down the stairs.

"Yeah okay," she gives him a kiss, "I'll see you later."

"Oh, hey Em…I think you've held out on the ladies long enough. I think you can tell them about us tonight, besides I bet my Baby Girl has already figured it out."

"Thank you!" she relaxes, "They have been bugging me about my _secret boyfriend_ for months."

"See you later, love you!" With those last words he shut the door behind her and headed to the couch to watch the baseball game.

Emily had just raised her fist to knock on Penelope Garcia's door, when it was yanked open. Garcia stood there clad in pink fuzzy onesie pyjamas.

"Where are your PJ's?" she questioned, "It's a pyjama party, no entrance without the proper attire!"

"Sorry Garcia, but I can't stay the night."

"Ohhhh, spending time with the _secret boyfriend_ are we?" came JJ's voice as she came to the door way in pyjama pants and a tank top.

"Yep, he's waiting up for me at home." Emily replied as she stepped over the threshold entering Penelope's apartment.

The three BAU ladies settled down on Garcia's couch. There was junk food and a chick flick playing on the TV.

Garcia's voice suddenly interrupted their meaningless conversation, "So can we have more hints about your mystery man? I have tried your cell phone records, but there have been no sign of a new incoming number so either he only calls your house phone or he doesn't exist!"

"Yeah! Either give us more or you have been ditching us for some new friends every weekend." JJ also added, "You have told us that he is tall, handsome and one of the nicest guys you have ever met…but come on tell us more.

"Please Em, talk to us!" butted in Garcia.

"Fine," Emily conceded, "Ask away, but keep in mind I may not answer all of your questions."

"Okay," agreed Garcia, "First of all, it is a guy right?"

"Yes Penelope! And he's not fictional!"

"Sorry, just checking," replied the bubbly blonde, "Do we know him?"

"Yes."

JJ was shocked, "Really? That means he is probably FBI, right?"

Emily sighed, "Yes."

"Is it Mick Rawson?" both ladies blurted out at the same time, because ever since the case with Cooper's team they had been hoping Emily would hook-up with him.

"No! Seriously, I have better taste than _Mick Rawson_." Emily said disgustedly as she defended herself.

"Sorry," JJ laughed and then sneakily asked, "but here's a good one, is he in the BAU?"

"Emily paled realizing they were getting close and sooner or later where probably going to guess right. So she answered, "Yes, as a matter of fact he is."

Both girls' jaws fall open as they take in that Emily Prentiss was engaging in an inter-office romance. Garcia begins to giggle because she thinks she knows who it is.

JJ leans over and whispers to Emily, "Is it…pssssss?"

Emily nods her head in reply and blushes because JJ had guessed right on her first chance.

"You know Em, you two are cute together," JJ said, "You two are always looking out for each other."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Exclaimed Garcia.

"Keep going until you guess it right Garcia," JJ encouraged her friend.

"Fine!" and Garcia began her line of questioning, "Is it Anderson?"

"NO!"

"Rodriguez?"

"Are you serious? NO!"

"Finklestien?" JJ burst out laughing at Garcia's suggestion.

"Of course it's not!"

"Is he on Hotch's team?"

"Yes," Emily replies blushing again.

"I knew it!" Garcia gushed, "You fell victim to the charms of one David Rossi!"

"What!" Emily was disturbed, "Why would you guess someone who is old enough to be my father!"

"Well it's not Hotch, he's your boss and he would never break the rules. It's not Reid because he admires you like an older sister or mother," Garcia reasoned, "And it can't be Morgan because you wouldn't go after my chocolate god. You wouldn't do that to me."

When Emily failed to reply or look Garcia in the eye, Garcia knew. Even JJ didn't make eye contact with Garcia. It suddenly clicked with Garcia. Her god was gone.

"Oh my God!" She shrieked, "This can't be happening." And then Garcia began to tear up.

"Garcia, calm down," JJ coaxed her, "You always wanted Derek to settle down."

Garcia got up and began to pace. "Emily, how could you do this to me? My Morgan!" Garcia yelled through her tears.

Emily was surprised; she had thought that Garcia would have been happy for them and a supporter of their relationship.

"Pen, Derek and I have been together for 10 months, he had said to me that he thought you were already on to us." Emily tried to ease the tension that had filled up the room.

"No, if I knew I would not have okayed this," Garcia whispered with tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Penelope, you have Kevin…" JJ was hoping that mentioning the technical analyst's boyfriend would help her recover.

"But he's not Morgan!" Garcia answered looking towards her door.

Emily took that look as a hint, "Well since I'm not staying I think I will head out. I will see you two on Monday." With that Emily got up off the couch to leave.

JJ followed her to the door and whispered, "You two really do make a cute couple, anyway I will text you when I figure out what just happened. Drive safely Em."

"Thanks, and I'll talk to you later." Emily replied, still surprised.

The whole ride home Emily kept going over their conversation and kept trying to figure out what could have caused Garcia's reaction. It couldn't have just been the fact that her and Derek were dating. She walked up to their apartment, and entered the door. Derek was pacing the floor talking on his phone.

"Listen to me Baby Girl, I'm not abandoning you. Have you noticed a change in me the last few months…No, see I haven't changed…Pen, me being in a relationship doesn't change us. I promise I will still need you…Yeah, yeah I promise…I love you too…Bye."

"Hey," She said as soon as he was off the phone, and then embraced him in a hug.

"Hey, so Penelope didn't take it that well." He said pulling out the hug to kiss her.

"She sort of kicked me out," Emily sighed.

"She's just worries that we will no longer have the same friendship we did because, and I quote 'my attention is on another woman'."

"Derek, you know I see nothing wrong with your relationship with her because I know it is platonic, and you two have been friends forever. Plus she has Kevin."

"Yeah, I know Em," he sighed, "I just wish we could make this right."

"We can talk to her on Monday; she probably needs just a few days to cool down."

"Alright, let's go to bed, baby." Derek adds as he grabs her hand to pull her up the stairs to their room.

On Monday, the couple walked into the BAU. They had decided that they would let the whole team in on their relationship. Garcia continued to ignore the couple everyday at work. Even when they went on the case she ignored them, refusing to call their phones with updates. The whole team had realized that something was going on.

When they returned from the case, before they had even set their bag downs, Garcia called the Derek and Emily, "You two my office now!" She said without stopping as she walked by.

"Uh-oh!" sighed Emily.

Derek and Emily walked down to Garcia's office, and stepped into the room as Derek knocked on the door. They were prepared for Garcia to release her anger.

"I have been thinking and I have decided that I am okay with this. Everyone on the team has someone, Hotch has Jack, and JJ has Will and Henry. Even Reid has that girl that he refuses to introduce to us because he scared that we will scare her away. Rossi is dating candidate number seven for the position of Mrs. Rossi number four. And I have Kevin. So if you two are together I will give you my blessing, besides who better to compliment my chocolate god than my dark haired beauty." Garcia explained.

Emily and Derek both stood there with their mouths wide open. They were not sure how to react. Before they could get a word in, Garcia continued.

"I'm sorry for spazzing out on you guys. I thought I was going to lose you Derek, I thought I was going to lose my best friend. It happened when JJ and Will got together; we spent less and less time with each other. But really you two have been the same now that you are together. Actually you two have been happier lately. So, go be happy together."

Emily and Derek both relaxed, "Thanks Pen." Emily said to their blond goddess, "It would have killed us if you didn't approve."

"Yeah thanks baby girl," Derek added with on of his award winning smiles.

"The All-Knowing Oracle has spoken. Now let's go tell the rest of the team. Oh by the way, when the wedding? And when are we going to have some gorgeous baby Morgan's running around this place?"

"Slow down Garcia!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Yeah Pen, let's not get ahead of ourselves.

"Well you two aren't getting much younger," Garcia began as the three left her office to tell the rest of the team.

The End :)

A/N2: Please let me know what you think. And I know that it was a little OOC for Garcia, but she might have gone crazy if she realized she was losing her relationship with Morgan…you never know.


End file.
